Forbidden Silent Love
by RenYohHoroHao-chan
Summary: Ren Tao will do anything to get Yoh Asakura to love him. And somebody else, seems to be helping. Is it an inside or outside force? But more importantly, if Ren and Yoh do get together, will they be able to push Anna out of the picture? Ren x Yoh!
1. Game Of Seduction

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King and all the characters seen in both anime and manga is © Hiroyuki Takei.

× **Forbidden Silent Love** ×

[**Yaoi**] • [Yoh Asakura x Ren Tao]

[**Possible Bashing**] • [Anna Kyouyama]

[**Warning**] • [There will be lime, and possibility of a lemon between two males later on (R). Don't like? Leave.]

**Chapter One: Game Of Seduction**

**—**Author POV**—**

                Ren Tao was glaring at the ground frustratingly as he paced back, and forth in his apartment. His eyes immediately landed on a specific spot on the couch as he decided to sit down. Slowly, his thoughts began to wander towards a certain brown haired teen, with stunning large innocent black eyes. Ren picked up a small notepad, and began to list reasons of why he hated the particular someone. And why they'd be completely wrong for one another.

                "He's engaged... he's engaged... he's engaged... dammit, he's engaged!" Ren yelled, slamming the notepad to the ground in anger. His mind was clouded over as he remembered the moment he first encountered the silent one. His eyes softened as he thought back," Baka... he let his guard down and he paid for it. Got him stuck in a hospital, I swear he's nothing but a simple, and carefree teen. Or so he acts like it... What really goes on in that boys mind?"

                Suddenly a tall form of a grown up woman walked over," Ren Tao, stop pining over that Asakura boy, it will only lead you to no good." She sat down next to him, and crossed her legs," I swear, you're already to no good. You barely slept a wink last night—hadn't you noticed that I knocked on your door about ten times in one hour?"

                "No, and frankly I don't care," Ren snorted. He'd heard enough of his sister, Jun Tao's lectures. Nor did he enjoy her company much, due to the fact that she didn't support the idea of him being with Yoh Asakura, or any male for that matter. She was like those old-fashioned people, who believed woman, and man were meant to be together, and that was it. Not male with another of his same gender. But Ren didn't pay attention to her beliefs, even though at a certain point in his life—he believed the same thing.

                Ren stood up, and made way for the door, but felt his body pushed back by a strong hold. He turned around angrily, and saw Jun giving him a hard look of disapproval," He's engaged Ren, and he loves Anna—if you truly love him, you won't reveal your secret feelings for him. Believe me Ren, it's for your own good as well as his."

                However, Ren pushed Jun's arm away, and walked out the door, but still gave himself time to slam the door on his sister's face. Ren walked over to an elevator, and pushed the first floor button. Again, his thoughts drifted to Yoh... He wanted that silent teen, even if he still wanted to be the better Shaman of the two.

                The elevator finally stopped, and Ren walked out while keeping his serious look to cover up what he was feeling inside. The world didn't need to know of his love issues, and he wasn't about to go make it public. The mask he wore, was for those that were not to get close to him. He grinned slightly to himself when he thought of how to embarrass Anna in front of Yoh, but then it quickly wore off.

_                How can I really embarrass that girl? I'd rather lose to Yoh, than to face her. She's not worthy of Yoh Asakura... always bossing him around like there's no tomorrow, just to make him stronger. There's better ways for Yoh to become stronger, than to be stressed by the one who's supposedly going to be his future wife. No—I will not let that happen. Yoh is mine, and I will not settle for being his friend... Anna may be scary, but Yoh is worth more than the fear of being near that girl._

                Silently, Ren slipped in to a dark alleyway, and began to devise a plan. Perhaps—he could chain Yoh up while he was sleeping? Yes—that would be fun. It would be like an erotic dream Ren had once, where Yoh's body was... well, very erotically posed without anything but the chains wrapped around his body to keep him in place. Ren suddenly shook his head," Bad thoughts Ren, bad thoughts! Yoh would be completely scarred for life if—"

                "If what?" Came a sneaky voice. Immediately, Ren turned around, and found his shoulders were suddenly pinned to the wall of a beaten up apartment. Ren's breathing stopped for about a mili-second before realizing whom it was, which caused his breathing to shorten awhile longer. It wasn't really fear that got Ren in this state... it was who it was that did.

                "Horo Horo, what do you want!" Ren snarled, glaring right at the icy blue haired teens face. Horo Horo paid no attention to the angry growl that escaped Ren's throat, and merely laughed insanely in an odd way before putting on a serious face again.

                "I came to see you, Ren... but I think you'd enjoy Yoh's company more," Horo Horo stated, then burst in to fits of laughter. He clutched his stomach, and tried to stifle the laughs that kept fighting to escape. Ren wasn't pleased with it at all, and pushed Horo Horo to the ground with an angry look blazing in his golden eyes.

                "Dare tell anybody of what you heard, I'll kill you," Ren threatened. Horo Horo just waved his hand at Ren's face, while his other hand remained clutched to his stomach.

                "Threaten to kiss me or something Ren? No wait—that would dampen your chances with Yoh, right?" Horo Horo laughed," But now I have something on you Ren, and it's a good change."

                "You've got nothing, because I'm telling Yoh today... right now actually, so beat it," Ren growled, walking away, and making his way towards the place Yoh lived. He began running faster, and faster till he finally made it by nightfall. And Yoh, would most likely be doing chores, or be fast asleep. Either way, Ren didn't care anymore. He just needed to get the teen away from the house, and in a secretive spot. Perhaps the forest nearby would be a good place.

                Ren quietly snuck towards the back, and peered in to Yoh's sleeping room. He saw Yoh wide-awake, sitting between Manta, and Ryu. But much to Ren's annoyance, Anna was sitting across from them, with the usual cold look on her face. It was decided then, that he'd take the oral approach, and just knock on their door. As soon as Ren did, he heard a loud thud of noise, and then Yoh opened the door with a slight relieved look on his face.

                But really, who could tell? Yoh had always been quiet about his emotions. It was his type, and Ren wanted to be the only one to bring out the emotions Yoh never showed to anybody. Now that—yes—that would be an accomplishment worth honor, or at least Ren thought so, given Yoh's nature.

                "Ren, come in," Yoh smiled politely," Umm, if you would like to come in of course." Ren gave a simple nod, and was immediately led in to the home by Yoh. The silent teen looked over at Ren secretly when he felt that the other serious teen wasn't looking. His cheeks flushed slightly, but he shook it off, and sat down between Manta, and Ryu once again. He watched as Ren looked the seating arrangement over, and seemed to look a little uncomfortable.

                Ryu knowingly noticed the discomfort, and even though he wasn't too fond of Ren, he moved a seat away from Yoh, and looked up at Ren with a generous grin," Sit Ren, don't just stand there." Ren gave a small glare at Ryu's direction, but sighed inwardly in his mind with relief that Ryu had done that for him. He'd already felt stupid enough standing there like an idiot.

                "Thanks," Ren muttered when nobody was paying attention. Ryu's eyes widened for a second, had he heard right? Did Ren actually thank him for giving him a place to sit? It must've been his imagination—for the world hadn't been taken over by Hao yet. Yep—that was proof enough for Ryu to shrug it off.

                Yoh yawned tiredly," Man I'm beat... we should all go to bed. Ren, would you like to stay... or do you have other plans?" Ren peered up at Yoh's direction, and then shook his head in answer to the teen's question. Yoh smiled warmly again, and gave a nod of acknowledgement. And unknown to them, Anna was silently glaring in Ren's direction.

                "Yoh, a thousand push ups tomorrow morning," Anna stated, and then she stood up," I better not hear you guys talking all night, or you'll be doing twice as much chores for the rest of your lives." With that said, she walked away, and left the others to gawk in silence. Yoh was the first to break their sudden quietness.

                "Anna... you learn to live with her," Yoh shrugged. He quietly crawled tiredly towards his white mattress, and pulled his same colored sheets, as well as his blankets comfortingly around his thin body. Ren took a spare bed next to Yoh before anyone else could claim it. Ryu took one on the opposite side of Yoh, and Manta took the one on the same end of Ryu.

                As soon as an hour passed by, Ren leaned over quietly towards Yoh's face, and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. _All mine_. Ren smiled, then pulled Yoh's mattress towards his own, so that if there were any questioning in the morning, the blame would go on Yoh, and not him. He cuddled Yoh's body close to his own, and then went to sleep.

                Unknowingly, a shadowed figure grinned by the window, and then crept in to the room. He snuck behind Yoh's back, and picked the boy up with ease. He smirked as he set Yoh's body inside the covers of Ren's blankets, and then put them both in compromising positions. He made sure to pull their covers around, so that there'd be more 'coincidental' situations discussed.

                _You'll thank me for this sometime Yoh... and Ren._ The figure moved away slickly, and left without a trace or nothing.

                **tbc...**

**RenYohHoroHao-chan****:** This is my first attempt at a "Shaman King" ficcy... V_V 'Tis depressin' 'dat there ain't enough Shaman King fics out dere! 'Tis pure evil! V_V 'N especially Shounen-Ai/Yaoi onez! Also, I apologize if it sux—but again, keep in mind dat 'dis is my first SK fic! ^_^ Oh ya—did I make any OOC? I neva meant to! Also, I do write Yu-Gi-Oh ficz, I'm known as "Kawaii-Chibi-Neko"! ^_^ Ne-wayz, review if u want an update! R+R!

**Note**: I have yet to edit this, so please ignore any spelling or grammar errors. I'll edit it later if needed...


	2. Sight of Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King and all the characters seen in both anime and manga is © Hiroyuki Takei.

× **Forbidden Silent Love** ×

[**Yaoi**] • [Yoh Asakura x Ren Tao]

[**Possible Bashing**] • [Anna Kyouyama]

[**Warning**] • [There will be lime, and possibility of a lemon between two males later on (R). Don't like? Leave.]

**Chapter Two: Sight of Surprise**

**—**Author POV**—**

                It was early in the morning, and Ryu was on the verge of waking up. However, Manta beat him to it, and yawned as he stretched his muscles. He rubbed his eyes once, and made his way to the washroom. As he passed, he blinked in surprise when he noticed that Yoh was fast asleep on top of Ren's chest. After a slow twitch of his right eye, Manta walked over to Ryu's mattress, and tugged at the taller man's hair.

                "Ryu, tsk, Ryu! Wake up Ryu, you've got to see this," Manta whispered desperately. He tugged harder on the special end of Ryu's hair. Almost immediately, Ryu was up, and petting his hair like it was a delicate child. He narrowed his thin eyes at Manta, and gave him a hard look as he pointed to his dark strands that were slightly out of place, due to the pulling.

                "What is it?" Ryu groaned, sitting back down. Manta immediately pointed to Yoh, and Ren. Surprisingly, Ren's arms had since Manta's notice, wrapped protectively around Yoh's upper waist. Which caused another twitch from Manta's right eye. Ryu then turned, and felt his own mouth drop in shock.

                "Yoh Asakura!" Came a loud shout. None other than Anna no doubt, but when she came in, she wore the same noticeable bored, yet forceful look. She glanced down at her future husband-to-be, and then directed her now narrowed gaze at the two others in the room," Well, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to move your lazy butt in to the kitchen Ryu! Manta, aren't you suppose to be cleaning the floors, and bedrooms today!"

                "B-But Anna," Manta squeaked," Yoh, and... Ren are..." The sentence failed to be completed as Manta blushed at the thought. Ryu on the other hand went in to the kitchen to cook up breakfast for the group. Being killed by the female was not on his to-do-list. Anna however, forced Manta to move in to the chore routine, as she attended to the uncomfortable situation she was now going to be put in to.

                _I knew Ren would become troublesome for me from the very beginning I saw him. But this kind of trouble? Damn timing, just when Yoh is becoming the Shaman King! That boy decides now? Who does he think he is, he knows Yoh is my fiancée. My powers tell me fighting Ren will be of no use to me. Ren will win. But why is that the outcome? Is it actually possible that Yoh, my supposed future husband, is in love with Ren too? I'll have to question him later. He'd better say no._

                "Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, wake up right now, before I force double duty on the both of you!" Anna yelled, pulling the sheets off both males. Yoh groaned slightly, but cuddled back closer to the embrace. The warmth felt nice. Ren just gave a light groan, moving in to a more comfortable position, while keeping his hold on Yoh's waist. Both seemed to be in a heavy sleep. A few crickets sounded in the background, and Anna was growing angrier by the moment," Last warning! Get up now, or duty will be doubled!"

                "I'm up, I'm up!" Yoh groaned, rubbing his tired eyes," Good morning Anna... er—Anna, what's with that—Ahhhhh! Ren?! Omigosh, Anna it isn't what it looks like, I swear!" The brunette immediately crawled off Ren, or at least, attempted to. But the Chinese boy had too hard of a grip to loosen without waking Ren up.

                "Seems like you had a little more fun last night, than intended," Anna said, grabbing Yoh by the collar of his white t-shirt. With a quick pull, Yoh was on the other side of the room with his head on the floor, and his body upside down against the wooden wall. For a while, it was only stars he could see as he righted himself up.

                With the immediate loud thump, Ren awoke as well. He peered up through his own tired orbs, and hastily tried to rub the sleepiness away. As he looked up, he noticed Anna standing beside him with a dangerous gleam in her eye. It didn't take Ren long to know he'd caused something of a mistake in her presence, what it was though; he had yet to find out. "Why do you give me that angry look?" Ren questioned, sitting up properly.

                "You find it ok to sleep in the same bed as my future husband?!" Anna asked, narrowing her gaze. Yoh got up, and tried to reason with his fiancée, but there was no convincing her it was nothing. Even though, Anna knew already it wasn't Ren, or Yoh's fault. She'd sensed the presence of another Shaman later the night before.

                "Please Anna, calm down, it was nothing, really! Right Ren, tell her, it was nothing, right—Ren?!" Yoh blinked, his fellow Shaman was not responding. No, Ren looked a bit... out of it. "Ren, are you ok? Ren? Ren!" No response. Yoh walked over, and gave Ren a quick shake. It took a few moments, but soon he was back in reality.

                "I-I'm fine," Ren blushed, standing up, and moving to collect his stuff," Yes Anna, nothing happened. Promise. Well, I ought to go, bye!" With quick speed, Ren was gone. All that was left was the dust from the speed of Ren's running. Yoh bit down on his lip in thought for a moment, wondering why Ren acted so weirdly. Which was very unlike him.

                "Uh... that was, kind of... odd," Yoh laughed nervously, watching Anna's unimpressed expression on her face," Oh come on Anna. It was nothing! I swear it wasn't! I mean, come on, we're both guys, and I'm straight! Hey, I'll do extra push ups if you stop looking like that."

                "No, I've already decided you're doing triple the work, so you better get a move on," Anna glared, pushing Yoh out the door. Her fiancée immediately ran off after hitting the ground face first from the push, to get back in to his daily work out.

* * *

—Ren Tao POV—

                I can't believe that happened! I mean, why did it happen right then? How—when—ugh, I can't believe it. Whoever did this to both Yoh, and me are going to pay! I swear, if I ever get my hands on the one who did this, they're going to wish they'd never been born! And I'm Ren Tao; I'll make it happen, I have the power to back up my threats.

                "Hi!" Oh great, it's the annoying surf maniac I so much despise. Why did he choose now to show up? "Ren, so glad I found you. Um... I heard what happened, real shame. Must have been embarrassing! I mean, the one you love was lying on top of you, and Anna, Manta, and even Ryu found out. No, I mean saw. Shocking, eh? Did you cry in embarrassment? Huh, huh? Speak up, Ren, talk to me buddy!"

                "No, I did not cry, you half twit," I glared," Unlike some uncivilized people like you, with nothing but snow in their head, I have the brain cells to know not to act like a baby. And by the way, I am not your buddy. So I say this with every meaningful part of my being, **_leave me alone_**!"

                "Ah, come on, don't be like that," He replies to me. Jeeze, he doesn't know when to shut that trap," Ren, I mean—think about this way, Yoh, and you... were together, in the same bed, practically mouths away from a kiss!"

                What does he mean by that? I woke up with the usual silent one, telling Anna it was nothing. I don't see how that adds up to nearing a kiss. "You must have some loose screws in your head dimwit, because Yoh, and me were not that close. In fact, that Yoh told Anna it was nothing. Besides that, why did you come over to Yoh's place, not jus to gossip I hope," I glared.

                "No, just wanted to talk to someone, that's all," He tells me. Idiot, he knows its not true. I can tell he's lying, but I don't know exactly what it is he's hiding from me. It's more than just gossip, I can tell that for sure. But what? Hmm...

—Horo Horo POV—

                Ren looks so funny when he's serious, really makes you want to laugh. I wish I could find someone as amusing as him, to be mine. Now that would be nice. Ah, love... I think Ren is a bit too embarrassed to really tell me how the heck he feels. I wonder though, if what Yoh said affected him. Saying it was nothing; it must've really hurt him bad.

                That's why he's going to thank me one day for everything I do for him. Like getting him embarrassed in the first place. In the end, I know it will all work out for him. He may be an arrogant Shaman, who doesn't deserve to be king, but at least I can help him get something, er, someone, he truly wants. He better not forget that thanks.

                Now, my next stage will be nearly set if I can at least get alone with Yoh. But that's the problem, how to get alone with him, without getting Anna, or Ren, Manta, and Ryu suspicious. Anna has her strong magical abilities, but Manta, and Ryu are different. The short one, Manta, is pretty smart for such a small fellow, so I know he'll be a bit hard. And Ryu, well, I don't know what to expect from that guy. If I mention his hair right after requesting Yoh privately for a moment, he won't get protective, and suspicious.

                Oh yes, that's it Horo, you're a genius! Yes, you are!

* * *

—Yoh Asakura POV—

                Oh man, I'm totally tired from all this extra running! I know Anna's just trying to help me, but this is getting way too hard, even for me. I wonder how Amidamaru is doing; I hope he will not mention what happened earlier this morning. I'm still confused about it all. Why did Ren act so weird, it's just not like him to be like that in front of others. Especially Anna, like he had something to hide. Maybe I should ask him? No, that's invasion of his privacy, and besides, he might get mad.

                "Yoh!" Great, it's Manta! Maybe I can talk to him about all this, he might understand it. "Yoh, wait up!"

                "Sorry Manta, I'm to keep on a steady pace, so what's up?" I ask him. It's regular, I usually ask him that, but this time he's not replying. He's giving me a look of... inspection? That's odd, but I guess he saw Ren, and me. That's the only reason he'd be acting weird around me." Manta, stop looking at me like that, I feeling like a specimen. So, what's wrong? You aren't your usual cheerful self, tell me about it."

                "Yoh, I saw you this morning..." As expected, I thought as such. I wish he hadn't, it's really beginning to get past embarrassment. " Yoh, I'm going to ask you something, and I'd like you to give me the honest truth, ok?" I nod in reply. " Good. Well, as you know, the position Ren, and you were both in, was a bit... compromising. I just want to know, if it... actually meant something. Do... um... are you, and um... Ren... going out with each other?"

                "What?! No, of course not Manta! I would've told you if that were the case. And besides, I'm completely straight, I love Anna, you know that, er... well, I have to be with Anna, but you know what I mean," I laughed nervously. I rubbed the back of my head, trying to think of something normal to say now that Manta had asked. "Manta, may I ask you something now?"

                "Sure Yoh, go right ahead, I'm listening, and open minded," He responds. Great, he doesn't believe I'm straight. Can't say I blame him, I've been a little confused myself these past weeks since Ren came around. It's been like this since I first met him. I thought he was just another Shaman, an easy win for me, but I was wrong. He was my first, real decent opponent. I pride myself for the win I eventually got, but it didn't end. He stayed around, with his sister. Since then, I've been feeling a bit out of ease when he turns up, but I try my best to keep my cool. I hope he hasn't picked up on it.

                "Ok, well, it's about this morning. Anna seemed pretty upset, and I can understand. But no matter what I told her, she kept acting as if I'd committed a crime against her. Even if I were like **_that_**, I would not be cheating on her. I'd be up front, why do you think she didn't believe me as much as I told the truth?" I asked, it's a simple question. I think I know the answer already, but I need to hear it from someone else's point of view.

                "Think about it this way, Yoh, if you saw Anna with somebody you really didn't like who had been your former Shaman enemy in battle, who's basically ruthless to his own Shaman, then... you'd hate it too. You'd get angry, and therefore, suppressing anger, which is hard for Anna, given that she most likely pents up a lot of it, is not easily done. Maybe she thought you guys seriously were together, and she was jealous. She is after all, a girl," Manta replied.

                He's right about a few things, but being a female doesn't make her anymore jealous than a guy would. I wonder, how does Ren feel about all of this. Perhaps he's wondering why I was on him. Oh no! What if he thinks I'm not straight?! Oh gosh, I don't think I could bear him asking me about that. I hope none of this happens again. Ever!

                "Yoh," Manta spoke, interrupting my thoughts," Ryu wanted me to ask you something. Anyways, I know you said your straight, but both of us want to know... do you **_like_** Ren? Would you **_choose_** him over Anna? But more importantly, if you could only save one of them, and there was no other way around it... whom would you save? **_Ren_** or **_Anna_**?"

                I'd save...

                **tbc...**

**RenYohHoroHao-chan****:** Ah, a cliffy! ^_^ Tis' me! I'm back! Gomen 'bout 'da very, very, very long wait! But I forgot 'bout 'dis account, so it didn't occur to me to update till a lot lata, which was in December! But then my computer broke down, so just last week I finally got it back! ^_^ Oh ya, tis' my birthday today! Yay! Ok, I'm gonna log off now, I'm tired! Review, I will update if you do! ^_^ Arigato, ja ne mina-san!

**Replies To You**

lost complex — Lol! ^_^ *dances along* Compromising! Compromising! Compromising! Lol, arigato!

Bokutou No Ryu — Sorry it took long for the update. Yes, it was Horo Horo! You were right, good guessing! Arigato!

Seijaku Rei the chibi kitsune — I hope the "waking up" scene was good enough, but I'm tired, so if it wasn't, gomen. Arigato!

silvertailzs — It was Horo Horo, which was revealed on this chapter! Arigato!

InsaneRenFan — Unfortunately, it wasn't Hao. It was Horo Horo. Arigato!

SilveryKitsune — Yes, I hope I don't get mine deleted either. But if I do change the rating for obvious reasons, I would not post the adult stuff on here, I'd place it somewhere else, so that innocent minds don't have to read it. Arigato!

daggermaster — Glad to hear you love this fic, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. But I have a life on the other side of the net, in the reality world. Lol, so I hope this chapter was good enough! ^_^ Arigato!

Pure Sin — Lol, well, it wasn't Ryu. Remember, he was already in the room with the other three. So it was impossible to use him, when the stranger came from outside. Arigato!

Anime-Mastah — Gomen! It took too long to be a quick update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter all the same! Arigato!

Mouse-kun — Haha, lol! *watches scene* Well, maybe I can read your story one time, give me the link one time if you can. Arigato!

me-chan — You've convinced, another chapter to come! I hope you enjoyed this one! Arigato!

evafreak — Gomen for the slow update, however, I'm glad you agree! There is just not enough Yoh/Ren slash out there! ^^ Your comment left me flattered! Arigato!

ThePrinceOfAngst — Oic, smut, yes. Lol, hopefully! If I did, it would be my first, I'm a newbie to it. Of course, not to reading it, lol. Arigato!

sapphire-wolf1 — I love Ren as well! It's between Yoh, and him that I love. Anyways, I like the way Horo Horo ("whoever they") thinks too! Arigato!

YYO — O.O Heavy on the sugar? Lol, well, by command, here's the chapter! Arigato!

Crisis Haylo — Isn't Jun... a female? I'm confused. Either way, I'm going from the beginning of the "evil dubbed" series. I don't know, she just doesn't strike me as... "supportive" of Ren, and Yoh being together. Arigato!

Unintentional Nightmare — Ah, here's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Arigato!

Freya Elise Raine — Yes, it has been a very long time, gomen. I never meant it to be this long, I'll try harder! Arigato!

XxKitty-SniperxX — Glad to hear it, I love comments like those, they make my day, and give me inspiration! Arigato!

**Note**: I have yet to edit this, so please ignore any spelling or grammar errors. I'll edit it later if needed...


End file.
